


The Council

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Alternates [19]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Various drabbles about the Elite Four
Relationships: Ink & Blue, Red & Blue, Red & Ink, Sans & Blue, Sans & Ink, Sans & Red
Series: Alternates [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/288569
Kudos: 6





	1. Underfell - First Encounter

one of the questions i get a lot from newbies is how this all started in the first place. the whole council thing. how did i meet the other elites and when did i decide to even start such a thing... 

everyone thinks it's some sort of epic meeting or something... but honestly... it wasn't. 

*****

"Do You Really Think That Human Is Trust Worthy?" Papyrus frowned as he stood in his living room, staring down at his brother who sat on the couch.

"well, no reason to doubt now boss." He shrugged. 

**CRASH!**

"What The Hell Was That?!" 

"i dunno." Sans got up and went outside, his brother following on his heels. It was late so not many monsters were out. Most weren't stupid enough to stay out unless they were hunting for others or were risking being prey themselves.

"I Swear If There Is Anything Damaged I Am Going To-" He cut off as the two rounded the house to find a skeleton rubbing his skull. He was dressed in a blue hoodie, black pants with white stripes and slippers.

"who the hell are you?" 

"i could ask you the same thing. geez buddy, what's with the language? get up on the wrong side of the shed today?" 

"Don't Be Stupid. Who Are You?" Papyrus demanded.

"name's sans." 

"That's Impossible, That's Sans." He pointed to his brother.

"hmm, well impossible or not, it's my name." Papyrus strode over to the other and hauled him up by the back of his hoodie.

"Do You Even Know Who I Am? You Moronic Piece Of Garbage?! How Dare You Crash Into My Home!" The monster he held just looked a little confused.

"uh, not really."

"what rock you been under the last few years?" The Sans with the gold tooth asked.

"eh, long story." 

"You're Going To Have Plenty Of Time To Tell Me!" He marched the monster over to their shed out front and tossed him into the cell inside. 

"Tomorrow Morning You're Going To Tell Me Everything!" He locked the cell and marched back out. Sans sat there for a moment, taking in his surroundings and everything before the other showed up.

"boss is right, this is impossible." 

"what, never heard of the multiverse theory?" 

"no, i've heard of it... didn't think that shit was real though." 

"i'm proof it is." 

"so let's say i buy this bullshit and you're really me from another world. what now?" 

"first, maybe find some names so it's not so confusing?" The other shrugged.

"fine, fine. just call me red then." 

"okay red it is." 

"what about you?" 

"hmmm, i guess classic will do. and i need to talk to you about something."

"what's that?" 

"it involves you and a growing multiverse." 

"i'm listenin'." 

"your world is like mine, kinda... i mean, we're both trapped underground, we both have brothers named papyrus and we both have a human who can set us free."

"yeah, so why should i give a shit?" 

"because there's another one of us out there and he's a problem." 

"problem?" 

"he's insane. calls himself error." 

"and? why should i care?" 

"because if he comes here he'll destroy everything and everyone before you even know what's going on." 

"and you know this how?" 

"i've seen it. i saw him destroy several timelines of one world and he's powerful. what if he comes here? you sure you can take him on by yourself?" Red huffed but didn't have a snarky comeback this time as he thought about this. 

"fine, but what do you want _me_ to do about it?" 

"i thought that if those of us around could band together we can take him down."

"makes sense. alright, if it'll keep that lil shit away from the boss i'm in." 


	2. Underswap - First Encounter

"I Have A Good Feeling About Today!" 

"you do huh?" 

"Yes! The Human Will Come Today!" 

"you said that yesterday." 

"I Know That! But I Can Feel It In My Bones! Something Is Definitely Going To Happen! We Must Check The Puzzles! And No Stopping At Muffet's On The Way!"

"heh, okay bro. whatever you say." 

"I Better Not Catch You Sneaking Off! Let's Go!" Papyrus followed his brother. He hadn't seen the human in a while. They weren't out to hurt anyone, but the human had ended up loading and resetting, trying to figure out new ways around various monsters. He'd watched them struggle. He only watched out for them because of what the man behind the door had made him promise. He didn't know his name, but certainly someone who sincerely liked japes and bad jokes had a sense of integrity that just really couldn't be ignored... not that he'd ever regretted making that promise. He did hope that the human came through today. Chara was nice and all, even to his brother, which he knew it took a special kind of soul to see his brother the same way he did.

He followed his brother through most of the puzzle traps with no avail. No human and no one had gone by them. 

"why don't we see if they're stuck on the slide puzzle." 

"Why Would The Human Be Stuck There?" Papyrus shrugged, he just had a feeling. So they went but they didn't find anyone on the puzzle and took the side route to the snowmen... or rather a very striking snowman that looked like Sans while the other was a lump with Papyrus' name on it in black marker. His brother hadn't been amused.

"Are You Sure The-" Sans was cut off when suddenly something fell on him... or some one.

"ouch..." 

"Oh My Toriel! Are You Okay?!" Sans scrambled back to come face to face with.... another skeleton?! 

"er... yeah... hi." 

"Wowie! Another Skeleton! And You Look Just Like Me! I Didn't Know There Were Other Skeletons In The Underground! Papyrus Why Didn't You Tell Me There Were Others?! Where Do You Live? Do You Come Here Often? Why Haven't I Seen You Be-"

"heh... whoa there pal. slow down. one at a time." It didn't help, the other version of him just kept asking questions.

"he always like this?" Sans muttered to the Papyrus who was dressed in an orange hoodie with a single front pocket, khakis and tennis shoes with the laces untied. His doppelganger was dressed in armor that reminded him of his brother, except it was blue instead of red... boy was it odd to see himself in armor.

"yup."

"so uh... i'm going out on a limb here and say you're the science nerd and he's the royal guard." 

"In Training!" His doppelganger pipes up.

"ah, right, of course." 

"science nerd huh?" 

"there a place we can talk where snow-one else is around?" Sans asked as he realized the Papyrus was about as interested in his attire as he likely was that of this Papyrus. The Papyrus stared a moment, as if he couldn't just believe what he'd heard, his doppelganger's jaw dropped while the Papyrus starts cracking up. 

"No! No Puns! Do NOT Get Him Started!"

"ouch... such a cold reception." Sans replied, causing the Papyrus to laugh harder while his lookalike just fumed. Yup, he'd pegged them right, at least he thought so. Boy was this weird. Stranger than Underfell that's for sure. 

"heh, c'mon buddy. i know a place we can talk." 

"What About The Human? Don't Tell Me You're Skipping Out Papyrus!" 

"nah, i know you can do it bro. besides, someone should entertain our guest." 

"Good Idea! Alright! I'll See You Later Brother! And No Stopping At Muffet's!" Sans watched the royal guard in training head off.

"c'mon. i know a shortcut." If seeing himself in armor was odd, Sans had to admit to himself that not being the only one who knew shortcuts was even stranger. He wasn't surprised Red knew, really, because they were one and the same monster... more or less, but a Papyrus? This could take some getting used to... 


End file.
